


Miniature Stories - 15 Words - Crossover Edition

by orphan_account



Category: Boston Legal, Chuck (TV), Discworld - Pratchett, Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: 15 Word Stories, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Hobbits, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Past Tense, Present Tense, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These came from blind prompts, hence the crack.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Miniature Stories - 15 Words - Crossover Edition

**Author's Note:**

> These came from blind prompts, hence the crack.

_Boston Legal/Discworld, Pepe and Clarence Bell_  
'I'm used to it.' Pepe winced as Clarence dabbed the cut lightly.  
'Yeah. Me too.'

  
_Boston Legal/Discworld/Lord of the Rings, Samwise Gamgee/Glenda Sugarbean/Whitney Rome_  
'It's called L-Space,' Glenda explained.  
'Oh,' said Sam.  
'God, you two are sexy,' Whitney breathed. 

  
_Chuck/Lord of the Rings, Anna Wu and Samwise Gamgee_  
Anna thought of Samwise, standing alone on the pier, and found a measure of strength.

  
_Chuck/Star Trek: The Next Generation, Morgan Grimes and Jean-Luc Picard_  
'Oh – my - god!'  
'Who is this young man, Number One?'  
'Can I touch your head?'

  
_Chuck/Star Trek: The Next Generation, Jean-Luc Picard, Anna, Morgan - death_  
_Picard fell to his knees, screaming. Warm blood dripped from his fingertips._  
'New fic, babe?'

  
_Discworld/Star Trek: Madame Sharn/Jean-Luc Picard_  
'Honey, it's called wining and dining for a reason. The wining comes first.'  
Picard swallowed.


End file.
